


let's fall in love for the night and forget in the mornin'

by criminalromantic



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Benny is a dick at first, Beth is living her best hedonistic life, F/M, I don't really know what this is, I was a bit tipsy when writing this, Lust, New York City, Post-Canon, Post-Moscow (The Queen's Gambit), Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, based on a FINNEAS song, their relationship is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalromantic/pseuds/criminalromantic
Summary: Beth Harmon and Benny Watts in New York City on February 14, 1970. It was Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	let's fall in love for the night and forget in the mornin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm here with a Valentine-themed one-shot. It's based on "Let's Fall In Love For The Night" by FINNEAS, which wasn't planned, it just seemed to work with the idea that I had. Also, I had a playlist of songs I was listening to when writing and those songs really painted the atmosphere I was going for. I would appreciate it if you maybe listened to the songs when reading or when you're done or never, that's up to you.  
> Here's the songs:  
> FINNEAS - Let's Fall In Love For The Night (both original and 1964 version)  
> Sabrina Carpenter - Honeymoon Fades  
> Marian Hill - One Time  
> Hooverphonic - Mad About You (Live at Koningin Elisabethzaal 2012)  
> Selena Gomez - Souvenir  
> Taylor Swift - False God
> 
> As always, I'm looking forward to reading your comments :)

_ Let's fall in love for the night _

_ And forget in the mornin' _

February 14th, 1970, New York City.

Valentine's Day.

Beth Harmon was not the type to be hung up on commercial holidays. She definitely wasn't the type to be peer-pressured into enjoying such a stupid holiday, anyway.

But, she could see the appeal. She liked to indulge herself with finer things in life. Be it food, clothes, or anything else that she wanted. Chess and more importantly, winning at chess made her a lot of money. Too much for it to just be sitting in her bank account. And after she got her addictions under control and had been keeping them in check for about two years now (no more pills and alcohol if there is a good opportunity), she decided to finally start living her life. 

That was why Beth Harmon was in New York City on this particular day. At first, she wanted to spend the day in Paris, but she had to cancel as there seemed to be some sort of snowstorm in the city of love.  _ Maybe next year, _ she thought sadly. She was forced to choose another destination.

She arrived in the city three days ahead the Valentine's Day. She never got to explore the city as a tourist. The first time, she spent the entirety of her stay in Benny Watts' basement apartment, which wasn't bad, it served its purpose. Until it didn't. A few times after that she had been invited to do interviews, go on TV, shoot aesthetically pleasing photoshoots around Central Park or the city's most signature buildings. 

Maybe she would even find herself a Valentine fling. She wasn't sure if it was a common thing to do, but to hell with that, she wanted to do it. 

And she did. And now, on the 14th, she was sitting in a fancy restaurant in Manhattan. It wasn't that fancy, not like she cared. As she looked around, she could see that the place was seemingly fully booked, all the guests were dressed in their best clothes, probably, and she could see a piano, where a man was singing a love song. She got lost in it for a moment.

_ Play me a song that you like _

_ You can bet I'll know every line _

_ I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid _

_ Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise _

_ I know better than to call you mine _

Her date was late. Not like she took it personally. And it was only five minutes. Maybe the traffic was terrible.

Ten minutes passed and nervousness was bubbling inside Beth. She didn't care about the guy that much. But the idea of being stood up on Valentine's Day in a restaurant full of people, who were beginning to give her looks, was not enjoyable. Beth knew the people didn't understand the context of the situation. She wasn't some desperate damsel waiting for the love of her life to arrive, she was a goddamn world chess champion.

She finished her glass of rosé. 

Ten minutes turned into fifteen minutes, which turned into twenty minutes. 

She was sure that he wasn't coming. The looks she was receiving were becoming harder and harder to ignore with each passing minute. The waiter stopped by and asked if she wanted her glass refilled, she said yes. Within the next few minutes, she made her peace with the fact that she would be spending the evening alone and was looking over the menu.

_ You need a pick me up? _

_ I'll be there in twenty-five _

“Excuse me, miss?” She saw someone in the corner of her eye stop by her table. She thought it was the waiter, ready to take her order. But hearing that voice made her stop in her tracks. She did not expect to see him.

“Benny.” She took in his appearance. His hair was a tiny bit shorter than the last time she saw him.  _ Still enough to ball into a fist, _ her mind wondered. He wasn't wearing his cowboy hat or leather coat. He had a dark grey wool coat and underneath that, she could see he was sporting his black turtleneck. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving you from public embarrassment, it looks.” He said in a teasing tone and looked around at nearby tables. Without asking, he made himself comfortable opposite Beth. “That boyfriend of yours… “ His voice was audibly sour. “He's late.” He said matter of factly.

“Maybe I'm early.” She took a sip of her wine.  _ I'm going to need it.  _

Benny huffed a laugh. “Almost half an hour early? Uh-uh, I don't believe you. I know you. You can arrive on time if your opponent is worth it. Usually, you're fashionably late. But early? You? No.” 

“I don't have a boyfriend anymore.” She shifted the subject and contemplated drinking the contents of her glass in one gulp.

“Ooh, what happened? Trouble in the paradise known as the glorious life of Beth Harmon?” He asked the waiter for a drink,  _ what the lady's having _ , when he was passing their table.

“It just didn't work out. So we ended it. Quite some time ago, before Christmas, I think.” She spoke nonchalantly. 

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say. So who are- no.” He laughed dryly. “Who  _ were _ you supposed to meet here?”

“That's none of your concern.” Seconds later the waiter returned with a bottle of rosé to fill Benny's glass,  _ you can leave it here _ . He brought the glass to his lips and in one go the glass was bottom-up. Beth then watched him refill the glass. 

“Isn't it?” It was said about Beth Harmon that she would throw daggers with her eyes if she could. It was the way Benny Watts always had the perfect thing to say, how he was always dressed to impress, how he clearly knew what effect he had on her, that made Beth Harmon hate him and want him at the same time.

“Let's just eat.” She knew there was no getting rid of him.

_ I like to push my luck _

_ So take my hand, let's take a drive _

Once they finished their meals, Beth was trying to get out of there as fast as possible. As soon as the waiter took away their plates, she started digging through her purse.

The motion caught Benny's eye. “What are you doing?” 

“Looking for my wallet.” She replied honestly.

“Well, stop, I got it.” His tone was almost accusatory.

After some bickering, she let Benny pay.

She felt like she could finally breathe freely when she stepped into the cold New York air.

“Come on, I'll drive you to your hotel. Or... my place. Your wish is my command.” Benny walked to where his car was parked, fiddling with his car keys in one hand. Beth stood frozen in front of the restaurant entrance. She couldn't see his face at that moment, but his body language wasn't as confident as it was before. His walk was slow, giving Beth all the time she needed to decide.

“Yes, thank you.” She marched towards the car, trying to fight off the cold that was biting her through several layers of clothes.

_ I've been livin' in the future _

_ Hopin' I might see you sooner _

_ I want you riding shotgun _

_ I knew when I got one right _

The ride was mostly quiet. The radio was playing silently and Benny hummed the melodies he knew to himself. Beth spent the majority of the ride looking out the passenger window, occasionally glancing forward, and once or twice she took a peep at Benny. They arrived at the destination faster than she expected.

“Well, this is me.” Beth's voice was a bit shaky and her throat hoarse from not speaking for a while. She looked at the tall hotel building and then at Benny. Abruptly, she leaned towards Benny when he was facing forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek. It was so rapid and soft that it took Benny a moment to register the kiss that landed on his cheek. By the time he realized, Beth was half-way out of the car. She closed the door behind her and brushed the non-existent dust off her coat before stepping towards the hotel entrance.

She didn't go in. Instead, she turned around and Benny's car was still there. She knew it was there because she didn't hear him drive off. He stepped out.

“Would you like to come with me?” He locked the car and they walked into the warm hotel foyer together. 

_ 'Cause talking shit is cheap and we talk a lot of it _

Beth closed the door behind Benny. They both stripped out of their coats, hanging them next to the door.

“Why am I here, Beth?” They were standing in front of each other. It was mostly dark in the room. The only light was coming from a lamp on one of the two bedside tables, that were on either side of a king-sized bed. 

“Do I need a reason?” She stepped closer and tried to place her hands on Benny's cheeks. Before her hands could make contact, Benny gently grabbed her hands and pushed them back down, before letting go. He swallowed hard and his adam's apple bobbed.

“I need a reason.” His voice was low and laced with something that sent a shiver down Beth's spine.

“You know, there is one thing I've been missing since I and what's-his-name broke up.” She said, a mischievous glint in her bright brown eyes.

“Oh, yeah? And what's that?” Benny asked, her playful tone echoing in his own voice. 

“Sex.” Beth saw something flash in his eyes. Desperation and desire to own and to touch. She felt her back hit the wall and a pair of lips on her own. 

_ You won't stay with me, I know _

_ But you can have your way with me 'til you go _

Beth collapsed on the bed next to Benny, one hand on her chest trying to calm her breathing. Benny ran his hand through his hair, now sticky with sweat and all disheveled.

He knew the drill. He knew how it went every time they slept together. Before he could get too comfortable lying in the same bed as Beth Harmon, he got up and headed for the bathroom, grabbing his underwear from the floor on the way. In the meantime, Beth regained her composure and wrapped herself in a robe, waiting for Benny to return.

“Just give me five minutes, I'll be gone before you know it.” He started putting his clothes back on.

Beth's head jerked Benny's direction. “What makes you think I want you gone?”

“I always leave afterward.” He replied simply, eyes darting across the floor in search of remaining pieces of clothing.

“It was never my idea. You came up with it.” Benny stood in the middle of her hotel room, dressed only in underwear and trousers. He finally looked at her.

“You want me to stay?”

“I don't want you to leave. Not this time.”

A few moments later, Beth was lying in her obnoxiously large hotel bed, snuggled up to Benny's side.

“There is an invitational in Chicago at the end of the month. Will I see you there?”

“Hm… that depends on you as much as me.”

“Do you want me to drive you to the airport tomorrow?”

“If you want, that would be nice.”

_ I know better, I know better _

_ I know better than to ever call you mine _


End file.
